The Great Hendowski
by SeimeiNoNai
Summary: Eren was a high school graduate who went on to being a gas station clerk who enjoyed a little music writing and guitar on the side. Levi was the front man of a small house band who had just made it big being invited to participate in a national battle of the bands hosted by a very important record label [Summary sucks due to character limit;;-;; ] [[Rated M for future ]]
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I want to say thank you for stumbling upon my story and giving it a chance~ this will be my first RiRen fan fic and my first fan fic in general so... don't go too hard on me cx I have a lot of work already written down so updating won't be an issue. I hope that my writing isnt too weak and I promise to improve as the story grows. **

**Sincerly,**

**SeiMeiNoNai~**

* * *

The early morning sun beamed through the curtains of the brunette's bedroom window, causing him to cover his eyes with a groan. The winter chilled room sent a shiver up his spine after traveling up his exposed toes. Eren covered his face with a pillow and rolled over with yet another sleepy groan.

What seemed liked hours passed of him trying to fall back asleep before giving up and sitting up with a mumble of defeat. The boy glanced over at the clock with one eye cracked open to read 10:36 and pushed it off the bedside table. "I can't even sleep in…" the sea green eyed boy spoke out slightly annoyed with himself for being unable to get anymore shut eye. Sleeps these days were rare anyways with working as many shifts at the gas station possible for living alone, making money a slight issue.

There was a muffled buzzing of his phone that had fallen off the table onto the floor with the alarm clock. Eren waved a hand and said something about not worrying about it right now and falling back onto the bed to cover himself up and into the plush comforter.

"EREN!" there was a sudden yelling from outside, the voice belong to none other then Armin, one of Eren's only and closest friend. The boy sighed and tired to cover up his ears with a pillow to ignore the yelling. It was too damn early for him to be getting up, specially on one of the only days off he'd get for a few weeks.

"Come on man!" there it was again, but as it called out a second time, there was a voice of yet another person out here along side him.

"Eren get up!" this time it was Mikasa who spoke.

"Mika-" Armin yelled out but was cut off but a loud thump which was caused by the older female throwing a snowball hard against the window.

Eren let out a final groan and shot up, yanking open the curtains with annoyance. "There he is! Ereeennn!" As the curtains were pulled back to reveal a beaming Armin with a hand in the air waving with the other cupped around his a side of his mouth. Mikasa on the other hand had her arms crossed and a red worn scarf tied around to cover most of her face. The boy pulled off a thick blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself before even thinking to open the door for the two waiting outside.

"Did you get my messages?" the blond asked while cleaning the snow off his boots before even thinking about walking onto the carpet of the tiny apartment. Eren yawned with a shake of his head and tightened his grip on the blanket draped around his bare skin as a freezing breeze crept through the front door into the already chilly room.

The dark haired female slide in unnoticed behind the other and shut the door. Her face was now visible but empty off all and any expression. "We have to hurry." Mikasa took no time to pull on his arm, beginning to drag him towards the bathroom and hinting for him to take a shower.

"Hey-Hey!" He stumbled onto the cold tile, causing goose bumps to spread over his entire body. The girl began to turn on and set the water for the slightly younger male. She began by pulling off the blanket and then reached down to pull off his pajama bottoms. Armin, who was standing in the door frame, blushed at what he was about to witness and decided it'd be best to hurry out into the living room avoiding such a sight. Eren quickly caught on and pushed her hands away.

"I can do this myself Mikasa!" His voice cracked with embarrassment and his ears burning red at the motherly gesture. She replied with a slight sigh and left, joining Armin on the worn couch in the main room.

Eren shut the door and undressed himself. Not long after the two got up and headed towards the kitchen and rummage through to find something to eat while waiting on the brunette get ready.

He took his time, spending a good five minutes to allow his cool skin to absorb the hot water. His eyes closed while slipping his head into the shower stream, breathing out a slight sigh and a chuckle thinking about how he managed to end up with those two even after all these years. Having Mikasa as an adopted sister at the age of nine after her parents, friends of his own Mother and Father, passed away in the hospital after being critically injured during a house robbery. He became Friends with Armin all the way back in kindergarten after standing up for the blond once at recess and have been stuck together ever since.

A sudden pounding on the door sent sea green eyes to shoot open and pushed away any thought that reminded lingering in the boys head. Eren let out a sigh after realizing it was Mikasa growing impenitent

"I'm almost done!" he replied and rushed washing. After ridding all remaining suds, the boy shut off the water and mumbled while reaching out a hand from the curtain for a towel. Eren loosely wrapped it around his waist before pulling the curtain back to reveal a straight face Mikasa.

"Holy shit!" he yelped with surprise, letting out a deep breath with heated cheeks at the unplanned exposure, taking a moment too rid of the embarrassment before stepping out of the shower. She let out a 'hmmpf' before making her leave back into the dinner room tot join the blond. After she was out of sight, he took more time and sprinted for the bedroom to dress before anymore incidents happened. Making sure the door was locked before allowing his guard to drop and head towards the already open closet. The two began talking about something that Eren could not fully hear due them being hushed when speaking, but Armins excitement was obvious.

While inside the closet, The brunette turned to the dresser snuggly fit inside first to grab a pair of plain black boxer briefs and dropped the towel around his waist to pull on the soft article. He stretched with arms up and a slight back roll to pop any stiff joints before remembering about his discarded phone that had dropped not too long before.

Eren walked over to where it had fallen and bent over, back to the open window. Tan fingers felt around blindly before brushing against the cold metal of the device and clutched on to it. As soon as the boy stood up there was an odd sensation as if sharp eyes where watching him, he first looked around the room while running a through messy brunette locks and then glanced out the open windows. He thought he saw a quick flash of silver which disappeared instantly into the dark room of the house next to his room. He mumbled once more to himself about how the house was supposed to be empty, but shook it off to finish getting dressed.

The sound of foot steeps neared the door, most likely Mikasa once again which he shouted a reply of "I'm coming!" and pulled out a pair of dark maroon tight fitting jeans. The heavy steps stopped and the owner sighed before heading back to the living room. Eren grabbed a palin black v-neck t-shirt of a hanger and threw on a clean pair off socks before sliding on high top black vans.

"Come on!" it was Armin now, knocking on the door which opened in the middle of his third knock.

"I'm ready." Eren smiled back, finishing off his outfit with a grey hoodie from the coat rack hanging on the back of said door. The three of them made way to leave but before Armin was halfway out the front he stopped and lastly said "Grab your guitar, Pixis wants you to set up and work on what you've been recently writing." the silver tongue smiled and they continued out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** **Hey again~ second chapter and things are starting to begin, I hope you guys like the story so far... like i said, updates are coming rather fast due to having a lot written so far. please leave reviews and feedback if you like the story and if i should i continue..due to being my first story, id really appreciate anything~**

* * *

Eren hadn't ever been personally requested to practice in the clubhouse before so randomly, usually he'd come by on Sundays when they closed early and play for a few hours with Pixis's permission. There wasn't much thought for why but it dwindled in his mind during the drive over.

Wall Rose was a semi big club, mostly known for being big in the music scene. They had small local bands play almost every night, along with a few rare shows for the house band that recently made a big break, The Wings of Freedom, who recently took a couple of months to tour a few states and plan recording a professional self labeled album. The brunette never had the chance to see them perform yet, due to always working or something always preventing him from doing so.

There was a lot of talk around town though, specially the nights they were performing. The talk mostly was about which member was their favorite or how sexy the body belt uniforms were. When they began to talk more into detail, Eren wouldn't bother listening for not being one to fantasize about such silly things, or more people.

The brunette pulled out his guitar case from inside the coat closet near the door, along with a well used and half full notebook that inside held lyrics and songs the boy had written himself or was more working on over time. Eren had shut the front door and made sure to lock it before running to catch up.

"Armin, what is it that has got you all excited?" he chuckled with a grin as they descended down the stairs.

"Emm.. Nothing, Mikasa told me about this book that I just can't wait to read." The blond answered with slight hesitation.

"It's a surprise," he added on and left it at that, leaving Eren to some what pout and brush of the fact he was obviously being left out of something big.

When they arrived, Armin's excitement grew even more and it was sort of worrying the other boy. Mikasa just rolled her eyes and got out as soon as the car had been parked. Eren followed slightly behind after grabbing his guitar case from the trunk.

The wind was unsettling, each breathe taken was sharp and painful. He swore to himself for not thinking to grab a thicker jacket or even a hat. Eren looked around the lot which was almost empty, besides old man Pixis's car, a blacked out van that seemed to be occupied with an uncountable amount of people, and the 2013 black Volkswagen beetle belonging to Armin. He didn't bother to pay any more attention to who was in the van, but it sure got the blond even more giddy, if that was even possible. Sea green eyes rolled as they approved the back door to the building. Then it hit, the same sharp feeling of being watched was back, bearing into the back of his skull. The familiarity of the feeling being so close together sent an odd shiver down his spine, which he attempted to shake off and tightened his hold on the guitar case shoulder strap.

Eren let out a breathe that he had not meant to hold, and made his way in with the other two that were almost forgotten.

* * *

Levi sat back across the bench seat of the band van, watching without interest while Hanji and Oluo argued about if cats or dogs were better. After another few pointless statements were exchanged, the brown haired woman grew silent with wide eyes as a Volkswagen pulled into the lot.

"Is that him?!" she squealed with an ecstatic clapping of her hands, that statement threw both Erwin and Oluo off, causing them to also watch the vehicle. Levi on the other hand was too proud to show or even admit any interest in who Pixis could have ever even thought to recommend as a temporary or possible permanent, member. Silver eyes watched the three figures through blacked out ray bands.

"Tch. I told you that bloody old man would only give us a brat." His words were flat, only change of expression was the crossing of his arms against his Pea coat covered chest.

"Shut up Levi! He's cute!" Hanji's voice had not lacked the enthusiasm that had just been recently portrayed. She added a giggled and nudged the ravenette who quickly pulled back in time, causing her to suddenly fall in the space between the front seats and second bench seat managing to hit her head on the drivers cast.

"Fuc-" Erwin hissed in pain, grabbing the wounded arm quickly to retaliate from the unexpected bump.

She shot up with a hand to her head and gasped, "Erwin! I'm so sorry!" she apologized whole heartedly.

"Soo… what exactly are we waited for?" this time Oluo spoke, trying to also bare an uninterested look, only managing to seem more constipated than anything

"Until I say it's time." Levi answered, lacking any emotional at all. Hanji let out a dramatic sigh and slumped in her seat, head in hands.

The shorter as mentioned was not one to admit things such as the fact he watched every move the brunette made, along with the fact he was too growing impatient to meet said boy. Levi mentally shook the thoughts as the small group of kids entered the building and out of sight. The other band mates began to talk again to kill time before the okay to go was given.

A topic that was then brought up was the upcoming Recon Corps record label battle of the bands, which they had been invited to that year. It was a big deal, for the winning group or act was to be given a 2 year contract and a fully covered debut album. That meant no more basement makeshift studio recording and practice, no more struggling for gigs, no more parents saying it was a stupid dream to have. It meant big and real business. The big break was only to be shot down to the fact that Erwin managed to break his arm doing their last day of the tour, snowboarding in Colorado on the day off. The moment the members returned to their home town, a panicked phone call to pixis about their situation was made. Without hesitation the man said he knew the perfect guy for said solution.

"Alright, this seat is causing my ass to cramp up, let's go." Levi finally spoke up, giving word for them to start making their exit from the van and into the building.

The ravenette was the last of the group to walk through the door, closing it tightly behind him. The first thing that they heard was a raised, almost shouting voice.

"What do you mean that you recommended me to join a band?!" A very annoyed and confused Eren asked, making it very obvious to those who just walked in that he had absolutely no idea about any of the idea.

"Eren," Pixis spoke with a relaxed voice. "You're the only person I know that would be able to handle this task, not just mentally but also has talent worth for this opportunity." The boy definitely had no idea to where it as almost humorous.

"Oi, Brat.' Levi was the first besides Eren and Pixis to speak. The brunette suddenly turned to the one now speaking. He looked as if he had just seen, or felt a ghost. The sharp feeling was back, but stronger. Choking back any words that might escape the boys lips in relation to a certain feeling.

"But I-" he stuttered between any and every excuse that could possibly be said.

"Isn't his great?! It's a shame that poor papa Erwin had that accident a week or so ago, it sure put us in a state of panic. Then ol' faithful Pixis here had a brilliant idea to suggest we meet someone with a lot of potential and a good match." Hanji want on to slightly explain and lighten up the mood.

"We have a very important concert in less than two months, and Erwin will be in a cast for about three, if not four months!" she continued to intensify the explanation of need.

"Our welcome back party / show will be this Sunday." Oluo added with a smirk.

"But that… wait! Today's Thursday though!" Eren couldn't figure out what was more important, until the dirty blond male with the military like undercut said anything.

"Exactly, so shut up, stop arguing and let's see exactly what you have to offer us." It was Levi's turn to speak, taking note that the taller brunette almost looked offended by hearing such a small order.

"Yey!~" the brown headed woman jumped up with a squeal, taking no time to rush off and began setting up the stage. He rolled silver eyes at her reaction before too readying himself. Eren watched nervously, unsure of how to react himself while watching as the members placed instruments and various equipment in their designated areas.

"Brat," Levi caught the wondering boys attention, extending out a hand which in it held a set of sheet music.'

with a gulp of hesitation, the brunette took the work into his own hand, only to instantly beam with excitement.

"The Great Hendowski?" he looked up with a grin of pure surprise, unsure how else to respond.


End file.
